1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for managing projects. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for managing and implementing lessons learned associated with a project in a closed loop process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The business environment is becoming increasingly competitive. From a consumer standpoint, this situation results in a quality product at a reasonable price. From a business standpoint, however, a business must continually optimize its processes in order to increase product quality and decrease operating costs.
A business typically incorporates standard processes for each product development stage, such as design, manufacturing, and testing. Each product development stage may include successes and failures in addition to expected results. The lessons learned during product development are often documented at the end of a release. A lesson learned is information regarding a project activity or task gained from experience. Lessons learned may include both positive action items to be repeated in the future, as well as negative action items indicating a need for improvement. Documenting lessons learned in a completed project is useful for application in future projects.
Lessons learned during product development are typically documented at the end of a release. Depending on the number of lessons learned, the complexity of each lesson learned, and any actions that may have been taken to address a lesson learned during product development, recalling all of the lessons learned during a particular release can be challenging. Furthermore, tracking each lesson learned in order to benefit from the lesson in future releases is cumbersome and time-consuming. Oftentimes, lessons learned are addressed as they arise, which leads to inefficient use of resources for some lessons that may be less valuable than other lessons.
Currently, tracking lessons learned is performed manually, with periodic status meetings to update progress and assign action items in order to close out a lesson learned. Tracking and monitoring the lessons to closure for multiple organizations and multiple releases through a manual process is inefficient and time-consuming. As a result, minimal benefit is realized for the amount of time spent seeing the lessons learned to closure.
Current systems for tracking and monitoring lessons learned typically cannot capture lessons learned as they arise throughout a particular release without manually logging the lessons learned and ranking which lessons to address. In addition, current systems for tracking and monitoring lessons learned require manual monitoring to and that a proper resolution is reached and implemented in future releases. Manually capturing, prioritizing, and tracking lessons learned is both cumbersome and inefficient for improved product development.